Battle 570
''' Summary The submarine carrying Diego Carlo and Alexander Gaidar is attacked and sunk by Yami but they escape and run towards the shore. With the submarine sunk the port has been blocked, preventing the battleships from leaving. Fighters arrive to engage the two masters and Diego is accompanied by Meatman and a film crew, preparing to broadcast his battle so he can stand out. Diego asks Alexander why he is fighting against Yami and he answers that if there is no beauty in the Eternal Sunset then it must be stopped, as he charges in and mows down a group of soldiers. Inside the Yami base, Kenichi and Miu are fighting against Kajima and the Kuremisago disciples as Hongō watches them. Kenichi attacks Kajima using meotode but he is able to block both fists with one arm and hit Kenichi with a counterattack. Kenichi observes that Kajima's movements do not have the usual flaws of muscular people as he is being pushed back. Miu is also having trouble fending off her opponents, whose attacks seem to be increasing in ferocity. Kenichi prepares Ryūsui Seikūken in order to read Kajima's flow but his concentration is broken when Kajima asks if he likes Miu. Kajima deduces that Kenichi started his path to martial arts because of Miu and Kenichi affirms that he's motivated to fight to protect those important to him and carry out his beliefs. Kajima answers that Kenichi's reasoning is why he will lose; Kajima fights for the sake of martial arts and would not hesitate to sacrifice himself or another in order to win. Kajima explains how he used to have a weak body and was told he wouldn't live past 20 years. Since he was going to die in any case, he decided to pursue martial arts and that is when he encountered Senzui. Enduring his training Kajima noticed that he was able to overcome his weakness and change his destiny thanks to martial arts. From that day on Kajima decided to devote his body and soul to martial arts and he mocks Kenichi for using them as a tool for his personal beliefs. Kenichi retorts that it is Kajima's way of thinking that reduces martial arts to mere violence and he notices that Kajima has closed his eyes. This prevents Kenichi from using Ryūsui Seikūken to read his flow and Kajima hits Kenichi with one of his techniques. Miu worries for Kenichi but is having a hard time herself against the Kuremisago disciples, but she finds an opening and attacks them with Fūrinji Kōhō Yoku. Kenichi survives Kajima's attack as Kajima notes that Kenichi was able to read his movements by touching him and changing his attacks' trajectory. Miu's attack is cut short as her opponents are able to grab her leg and stop her rotation, and she is lifted off the ground and left vulnerable; she notices that the Kuremisago disciples have unleashed their Dou ki. Taking advantage of the battle, Niijima has been slowly hiding his aura to escape but Kajima takes notice. Before Kajima can catch him, however, Kenichi stops Kajima and manages to land a punch on him. Miu is able to free her leg and hit her opponents back as she jumps next to Kenichi, it is shown that she has also released her Dou ki. Niijima runs through the base and makes his way to the control room but he is stopped by Saiga Fūrinji who asks him to hand over the virus. Niijima panics as he unsuccesfully tries to trick Saiga by giving him fake objects and Saiga comments that Niijima is tougher than he looks and he needs to be killed. As he aims for Niijima a kick blocks Saiga's arm and Hongō aims a thrust at Saiga who parries it. Saiga remains calm and says that he knew that Hongō would turn against Yami. Characters that Appeared *Diego Carlo' *'Alexander Gaidar' *'Meatman' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 2' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Unnamed Kuremisago Disciple 1' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Satomi Kajima' *'Akira Hongō' *'Senzui' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Saiga Fūrinji''' Navigation Category:Chapters